Just a Little Splash
by Xellina-san
Summary: A short, treacherous yaoi fic with a humorous ending. Innuendo, innuendo, innuendo. Zel/Xel


"Just a Little Splash"

By Xellina

"Go easy on me, Xellos, it's my first time." Zelgadis looked down and blushed.

Xellos's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I thought you were joking when you said that before!"

Zelgadis blushed again. Xellos continued. "I thought that every human being—or at least every human male—of your age had done it at least once!"

The blush grew. "Well, I haven't exactly had much of an opportunity, you know. Besides, who was I going to do it with? My grandfather? I don't think so."

Xellos shrugged. "Well, we'll go slow then, okay?"

"Okay." Zelgadis sat nervously and watched Xellos again for a few minutes. "What are you doing now?" he interrupted finally, as Xellos brought out a small box.

The Trickster smiled, somewhat evilly. "This? Oh, this is my special equipment."

Zelgadis watched him unpack the box, getting more and more nervous by the second. "Uh . . . you aren't going to use all that stuff with me, are you? I can't even tell what some of it is _for!_"

Xellos's smile was a little gentler this time. "No way. I just wanted to show it all to you so that you'll have some idea of how far this can go."

Zel gulped.

A brief while later, though, drawn by curiosity, he picked up one of the objects. "What's _this_ thing?"

Xellos glanced over. "Oh, that. That one's _definitely_ not for beginners."

"It looks dangerous."

"It undoubtably could be, if you use it wrong. Just don't get it too near your mouth, okay?" Xellos took the object away.

After a few more minutes, Xellos said, "Okay, now I'm going to start by myself, so that you can just watch for a couple of minutes, but I want you to join in as soon as you feel a little less nervous, okay?"

Zel nodded. "Okay."

Xellos fumbled for a few moments, then took his shaft out. He stroked it almost lovingly, then began to work. After a minute or two, Zelgadis freed his own hard rod from its tight encasement and began trying to emulate Xellos, but his strokes seemed very clumsy when compared to Xellos's expertise. After a few minutes, the chimera stopped with a sigh. "Xellos, I'm not getting anywhere here. I just don't know how to do this."

Xellos looked up, seeming startled, as though Zelgadis had broken him out of a trance. The Mazoku sighed, then beckoned for the young man to come closer. "Okay, I'll help you get started. Here . . . put your hand on my rod."

Zelgadis was startled. "Huh?"

Xellos sighed again. "Put your hand on my rod. Right here, right above my hand. Now, my hand is on the base of it, which is where you really want to start, though of course strategy will differ a little bit for everybody, but this is a good enough way for you to get a feel for it."

Hesitantly, Zel did as he was told. His eyes grew wide. "It's so smooth!" he exclaimed.

Xellos chuckled. "Well, what did you expect, Zel?"

"Well, mine isn't like that! Mine's rougher," Zelgadis responded, a little downcast.

Xellos felt it. "Yours is just fine," he pronounced. "A little thicker than most, maybe, but that's to be expected. You're a strong guy."

Zelgadis eyed his shaft glumly. It _was_ thicker than Xellos's, now that he could compare the two. Of course, Xellos's build was different. Maybe that made a difference.

Zel became aware that his hand was still on Xel's straight rod. He snatched it away. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," was the reply. "Here, I'm going to show you a few more tricks, okay?" The Mazoku guided Zel's hand back to his shaft. "Here, put your hand here, on the base, and hold it like this. Now everything'' already ready, so all you have to do is jerk and tug a little bit—gently, gently! There, that's better. Later on you won't have to concentrate so much," Xellos went on. "In a couple of minutes, you should be ready to—hold on! Wait! DON'T STAND UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" 

:SPLOOSH::

  
The two of them plunged into the water. Zelgadis managed to cast a levitation spell in time to keep himself from sinking like . . . well, like a stone. Xellos surfaced a few feet away, sputtering. "Damn it, Zel! Hasn't anybody ever told you never to stand up in a rowboat!?"

Zel blushed and shook his head. "Sorry," he said in a small voice.

Xellos pushed his wet bangs off his face and smiled. "Aw, it's all right. As penance, though, you can go find my rod while I dive for my lures." He sighed. "I still can't believe you've never been fishing before!"

Owari.

Just a question . . . how many people figured out what was going on, and how many thought Xellos was teaching Zelgadis how to masturbate? ::grinz:: As always, questions and commentaries are helpful, flames are not, kay? ^_^

~Xellina-san~


End file.
